1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and more particularly, relates to a medical device system for retraction of tissues and insertion of instruments in connection with surgeries.
2. Discussion of the Background
Surgery often requires making openings in a patient. Current techniques often use invasive techniques which result in trauma to the patient during the surgery of the patient. Therefore, there exists a need for minimally invasive system which reduces trauma during surgery.